The Melancholy of the Black Cat
by animemakesmyday
Summary: Train finds himself falling more and more in love with Eve. Too bad she barely notices him at all or does she? Ch.2 will feature the love counselor of Train Heartnet: Kyoko Kirisaki! maybe... slight kyo x Train but mostly Eve x Train
1. Chapter 1

**Heh heh… I just finished Black Cat manga and I have to say it's fantastic. Definitely one of the best manga's I've ever read. But, what ticked me off is the fact that it has so much potential… but it ended. Too bad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this but I wish I did**

**Rant of the day: There is such crap in the world that you finally work up enough courage to ask out the girl you love and either you get rejected or your parents ruin it for you…. Anyway on to the story**

_Hey there! Your's truly here… Train Heartnet! Ok… I must be going crazy, why am I introducing myself in my head? Oh well, lately all I can think about is her…_

"Hey… hey… HEY!"

I don't want to admit it but I jumped… I almost pulled out my precious gun Hades (never startle a cat). But, I managed to stay calm "Ah… sorry Sven, what were you saying again?"

Sven sighed deeply and started to rub his temples, "OK, I explain this ONE more time. I'll speak slowly so even an idiot like you can understand."

It took me a couple second to figure out he insulted me, I glared at him in a playful way (if I glared for real, I bet a couple bystanders would wet their pants). "Wellllll, excuse me for being an idiot and troubling you, Sir stuck up."

This gave Sven a smile, he even chuckled a bit. It's been half a year since Creed's defeat and my insults were still childish and I still pouted a lot. Even though Sven was a bit more relaxed he still had that seriousness in him. He rolled his eyes, "God, even Eve is more grown up then you…"

He kept talking but I stopped listening. I zoned out as soon as he said 'Eve'. Eve was the source of all his troubles. And lately his heartaches, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. Since Saya… she of course rejected him and was eventually killed by Creed. Creed… although he still loathed him, he was starting to understand him a bit. Even though Creed was a complete creepo, he was still the reason that Eve, Sven, and me are together.

_Anyways lately all I can think of is Eve. And I don't know why. Am I in love? Does this make me a pedo? Like a couple days ago Eve took a shower and when she came out she was wearing just a towel, and I almost fainted from bloodloss because I got a huge nose bleed (nose bleed of course is… you know, if you don't, I don't think your over 13…). God, I'm so easily distracted by her of the late. Whenever she passes me, I lose all senses and this happened to be during a freakin battle! I almost died! I'm also starting to feel this strange emotion whenever she talks to other guys. What's the word? Oh yes, jealousy. Especially Sven, she spends all her time around him and its freakin pissing me off! But… since they're both my friends, I can endure it. If she ever went with another guy that I didn't know… I would kill him (no joke)._

Sven's yelling made me come back to reality again.

He sighed tiredly "I don't suppose you heard a word I said, did you?"

I gave him my puppy dog eye look and said, "I'm soooo sorry Sven, I zoned out when you said Eve…" I immediately shut my mouth and pretended I didn't say that last part.

Sven just raised an eyebrow, "Anyways listen closely Train, we need to bag this criminal right here", he pointed to a wanted poster. "This guy alone can give us 100 million… our debts would be wiped out and we can live like kings for a while!"

I gave him my trademark grin, "Ok, I got it! All I have to do is catch him right?"

Sven grinned and his eyes had dollar signs in them, "Yep! Can I leave this mission to you?"

"You got it! Just leave it to me! I'm going to deliver that guy some 'bad luck'."

"Awesome! Alright I'll prepare a couple bullets for you. Me and Eve will go check into a hotel and you can just do whatever you want."

I clenched my fist, I don't know why but I just got a bit ticked when he mentioned Eve. But I got over it quick and gave a chesmire smirk, "I can do whatever right?"

Sven gave a confused look "Uh yeah I guess…" His look changed to a surprised face, "Wait, your not gonna go get the target now are you…"

Too late, the infamous Black Cat was already gone, to deliver his victim 'bad luck'.

**How was it? I'm sorry if the character were a bit ooc-ish. Sorry but this is my first Black Cat fanfic. Criticisms are appreciated, so are flames I guess… Anyway, I don't know how I should do the fight scene: should I skip it or write it? I'm not that great at fighting scenes… **

**Next Chapter: FEATURING THE ONE AND ONLY KYOKO MAYBE! **

**Darn not even 1k words bleh! But this is seriously one of the longest chappies I've ever written…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Problems**

**So… this is chapter 2 and I really have no plan on what's gonna be on this. It's a surprise for me too. Is this what they call improv writing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I am making no money off of this… duh**

**Rant: Wow my state has had like 3 weeks worth of snow days. I like it but I'm gonna regret it in the summer.**

"W-wait! Don't shoot me please! I'll do anything!"

The one called Black Cat licked his lips "Don't worry… I won't hurt you. You're our cash cow."

"….?"

Train sighed, he hated these slow retards, "I am a sweeper, and you're worth 100 million, afraid you're gonna have to serve your time in jail."

The man finally understood and then grinned. He clicked a button on his jacket. Suddenly the place started to fall apart.

Train became alert, "What the hell did you do, you jackass?"

The man laughed crazily, "Hahahahaha… I'd rather kill myself and you before going to jail! Sorry… but we're both gonna take a trip to hell!"

Train growled angrily, "Don't shit with me old man, who would want to take a trip to hell with you?" Train shot at the windows and broke them open, he knocked out the man, carried him on his shoulders and jumped out the window.

"_Argh! How much does this geezer weigh? I've jumped out of windows millions of times! Shit… at this rate, I'm not going to survive this jump. If only I had wings…. Wings? Eve…" _At the thought of Eve, Train strengthened his resolve. He put all the pressure onto his feet and landed.

**BOOM**

Train was hurt. It hurt like hell. But…. He had managed to survive and keep his target alive as well. Train managed a small grin, mission accomplished. Well, time to move out and to cash in this crazy geezer, is what he thought. However, as soon as Train tried to stand up, he felt a dull throbbing pain in his legs. He gasped out in pain and decided not to just lay there.

"_Hurts… ouch… maybe I should've listened to Sven's advice… Did he ever invent a parachute bullet? … whatever. Did I break my legs? Are they just momentarily numb? Damn, 100 million my ass. I broke my legs for 100 million, it aint worth it."_

While Train was deep in thought, he didn't notice a figure approach him. This certain figure smiled widely and cried out "KURO-SAMA!"

To say that Train was surprised would be an understatement. If he could move, he would've jumped and attacked. Much like a cat. But, since he couldn't move his legs at all, he just hissed and gave a threatening growl. He couldn't see the person but it must've been someone strong to be able to sneak up on him. Wait. Kuro-sama? …

Train smiled broadly, "Kyoko!" He didn't like to admit it, but he had missed her. At the beginning he was annoyed by her very presence. But, over time, he had come to like his very own fan girl. Besides, she was like his best friend, he could talk to her about things that he couldn't even tell Sven.

She smiled when he said her name, but then put a confused face on, "Kuro-sama… why are you in a crater?"

Crater? He had created a CRATER? Damn, no wonder his legs hurt like hell. He told her about the target and how he had jumped out the window. "So… will you help me Kyoko?"

She gave him her usual carefree smile and a thumbs up. She helped Train out of the crater and also lifted the target out with ease. Train sweat dropped, was he really that much weaker than Kyoko?

After everyone was out of the crater Kyoko asked "Kuro-sama where would you like to go? Want to go to my place until your legs are better?"

Train thought for a minute, if he went back to Sven and Eve like this, he would get yelled at as usual and Eve would think less of him then she already did. On the other hand, if he went with Kyoko, she would provide him with comfort and he could tell her about his problems. The choice was pretty obvious… only problem was Charden. He was super protective of Kyoko. And would probably kill Train if he so touched Kyoko.

"Well, Kuro-sama?"

"… Will Charden be there?"

"No… he's out on a business trip for a month."

"Alright then let's go"

Kyoko's place rested on top of a cliff. It was beautiful and was huge like a mansion, It was solitary too because no one would dare live on a cliff. If a bad storm blew through there it would probably mark the end of that house. But, Kyoko didn't think that far. She thought it looked pretty and bought it on the whim.

Train looked up at the house and stared in admiration "You know… that's what I like about you Kyoko."

Kyoko blushed "W-what are you talking about Kuro-sama?"

Train gave his trademark grin "I love how you can just decide to do something without thinking about the consequences."

Kyoko blinked "How so Kuro-sama?"

Train reached out his hand and turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, "Well, when I told you to not kill needlessly, you just simply obeyed. Also you bought this house that can collapse if a storm passes… you're like a pure child. I really like that about you."

Kyoko blushed some more, "T-thanks for the compliment Kuro-sama, you know-", she was interrupted when her black kitty leapt through the door into her arms. "Oh! Hahaha… were you lonely Kuroneko (black cat… it's a name)?"

Nyaaaa was the little kitty's reply.

Train stared for a minute before smiling. _"She really has grown from an assassin to a loving person… but she only lives with this little kitty and Charden. And most of the time Charden is away on business. She must be really lonely, I should visit her more, yeah I'll do that."_ Train silently made a vow to visit Kyoko more before turning back around to face her.

Kyoko was smiling as usual, "Kuro-sama, I'll carry you to my room. I'll take a look at your legs there."

Train accepted the help graciously "Thanks Kyoko, after you carry me to your room, could you lock up the target somewhere so he doesn't escape?"

Kyoko nodded. Train was soon in Kyoko's room, he examined the room while Kyoko was carrying the target somewhere. Kyoko's room was very… white. A plain white bed with soft, silky sheets. Pretty white blinds covering her windows. Plain white walls and one white leather sofa. Her closet door was closed, so the room was truly white. It looked like a very simple room. But, it really suited her, at least that's what Train thought. She was like a princess, well, a past assassin that's a princess.

Kyoko returned smiling. She leaned down by Train's side and tended to his legs. When she was done, she stood up and sat down by Train. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Attempting to break the uncomfortable silence, Train suddenly shouted out "Nice place you got here!"

Kyoko looked up in surprise, that was not what she thought Train would say.

Train also mentally shouted at himself, "_WTF, that's how I start a conversation? I am such a retard… the legendary assassin Black Cat can't start a conversation with a girl. My reputation is finished…"_

Kyoko responded lightly "Uh, yeah, I really like this place, especially when Kuro-sama is here…"

Train seemed surprised. She had actually responded! In fact he was so surprised that he didn't catch the last part she said.

They engaged in some casual conversation. The awkward atmosphere they had before was gone. They talked for several hours, catching up with each other. By the end, most of Train's worries was gone.

But then Kyoko got serious, "Kuro-sama… is there something bothering you?"

Train looked up in surprise, "W-what makes you say that?"

Kyoko reached out her hand touching Train's hand "I can always tell when Kuro-sama is happy or sad. When we talked… you were really troubled by something. It wasn't until the end of our conversation that you started to relax. Besides, you got hurt over such a weak opponent. If something wasn't worrying you…. You could have taken the target down with ease."

Train stared at her but then slowly started to smile, "Hahaha, I guess you really do know me best Kyoko." He soon started to frown, "Yeah… it's been on my mind for a while now. I-I think I'm in love with Eve."

Kyoko's heart was torn in two by this but kept a fake mask on her face. "R-really… Kuro-sama, would you like to talk about it?"

"Yeah… sure" He told her everything and she listened. But, every time, her Kuro-sama talked about Eve and how he was in love with her, she silently wanted to strangle this Eve.

When Train was finally done with ranting his problems he asked, "So… what do you think?"

**There. Updated. I did not expect to add so much Kyoko x Train moments in there. It just happened. Don't worry this story is still about Train and Eve. But if I ever get some time off again I will probably edit this Chapter a bit and turn it into an unrequited Train and Kyoko love story.**

**Well… that's all. Later.**

**FIN~~~ End**


End file.
